tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 4|Next Episode -->]] Date: May 30th, 2008 Length: 59:36 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Tyler, and Shane. Special Guest(s): None Intro: '''Intro? What intro? '''Quote of the week: Chris Antista "I respect your opinion, I just think you're an asshole." Ending Quote: Chris Antista "We're out". Closing Song: None ---- Content Covered *Top 7 Fruitless Endeavors *Ninja Gaiden II *Street Fighter IV *Capcom's best-selling games *Tom Clancy's HAWX *Beyond Good & Evil Teaser *Guiter Hero: On Tour *Tecmo Bowl: Kickoff ...Also, Tecmo Bowl Cheerleaders Notable Facts: *Marks the first appearance of Shane Patterson. *Mario 2 first mentioned by Chris Antista. *First time Brett Elston mentioned Pokémon. (No sound effect.) *First TalkRadar to have a commercial break. *First TalkRadar without the main cast fully there; Mikel is absent. Brett and Tyler are still there, but they're off-site. (Brett being at Capcom in Las Vegas and Tyler being on his ass at home.) Interesting! *We hear that the bosses want them to cut down on swearing. Which doesn't last long. *The best selling Capcom game ever was Street Fighter 2. 6+ million copies *Brett's Ace Combat fandom is revealed. *Chris still has the Mega Man 2 box. *Chris's dramatic sound effect was heard in a Spongebob episode. 47:12-47:21 *Tyler Nagata first mentioned. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **I'm uncomfortable around strippers 'cause I hate bitches that want money from me. **Can't vote. Not allowed. I barely touched that kid!"52:39-52:47 **"It's a mix, it's the VIRGIN Jesus. He gave birth to himself. - on the Rio de Janiero Christ the Savior statue. **I wanted to have her here to out her own vagina. on AJ Glasser being a girl. **Have you considered playing the Wii with your asshole? **I would not send a ninja against rocket launchers. **1Up more like 1Down when it comes to reviewing games. **It's the game that plays itself. It's the game 2000. **Spin Doctors 2 Princes should have been the 3rd Prince of Persia game. **I can already take care of that. The bedsheets look like a Jason Pollack painting. ***Shane "Do you mean Final Fantasy X? *Shane Patterson **That's right, this is my first time. I'm scared, but I'm sure you'll be gentle!" - his first quote. **Let's shit out a Wii game. *Brett Elston **I want that music played at my FUNERAL, man!" - on Mega Man II intro. **It's just a mishmash of a bunch of stuff. It's like 80s and crappy and worse. **I don't have a fear of heights, I have a fear of dying. **Predicted that Guitar Hero 5 had open world elements and stupid story mode. However Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock will have most of the stuff Brett Elston predicted. 47:01-52:01 **Brett Elston cried at the end of Mega Man II because he thought Mega Man was dead. 6:41-7:01 **While in Las Vegas for a Capcom event, Brett's hotel room was trashed. After going to complain about it, he saw a man in an elevator throw up in a trash can.28:21-30:45 ** I caught all the Pokemon ***Chris "Then you turned 11." *Tyler Wilde Link: Episode 3 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 4|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2008